


no wayyyyyyy

by metayoz50k



Category: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou | Daily Lives of High School Boys
Genre: Gen, M/M, maybe a little bit of hot & botheredness, there's really nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metayoz50k/pseuds/metayoz50k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hidenori comes with some shocking news. yoshihide can't believe this. this is shit. absolute bullshit</p>
            </blockquote>





	no wayyyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> 30-minute drabble. yay
> 
> (IF YOU MUST KNOW
> 
> I FIRST WROTE 'YOSHIHIDE' INSTEAD OF 'YOSHITAKE' THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE FIC BEFORE EDITING IT
> 
> thank u seags for noticing this before i published it)
> 
> EDIT: YOU SEE THE SUMMARY. THIS IS WHAT MY LIFE HAS COME TO. MISSPELLING A CHARACTERS NICKNAME TO HIS SHIP.

Speechless.

"So, what do you think?"

Yoshitake's looking at Hidenori, and he's _speechless_. Gobsmacked. Mindblown. Out of town. Head in space. Brain orbiting around the moon.

"Dude, you're creeping me out."

Who knew, under those suspicious-looking glasses, the murky, lifeless eyes, and that brown mop of hair, the idiot actually...

"Hey, speak to me. You on Earth?"

...actually had a brain...

" ** _Valedictorian_**????" Yoshitake's sure that if it was possible, that one word would be italicized, bolded, and underlined. (But not capitalized. Too excessive.)

"Hell yeah!" The most clueless, smartass _fool_  waves around his fancy valedictorian certificate, which the blond is sure other schools don't do, but our school does, because obviously Hidenori needs another thing to shove into people's faces as he gloats like a madman. "Beautiful resume, here I come!"

Yoshitake watches his friend do this really random dance. Really weird. He can't even describe it.

"There's no way!!" It's his job to be straight man for the brunet today; Tadakuni got dragged back home by his sister. (Otherwise, he would probably start drumming to a beat. Probably 6/16 or something really bizarre like that.) But, really, Hidenori?

Why?

WHY?!

"There's no way!!" He repeats, and grabs for the certificate. Hidenori, too engrossed in his dance, doesn't notice.

Quickly scanning the bottom shows a fancy-looking signature and a golden stamp for the school. This shit is Nicki Minaj-level legit.

Yoshitake reads the small script on the certificate frantically, combing through every single letter, looking for a snag, a misunderstanding, an explanation as to why Hidenori was chosen to represent the entire graduating body?!?!

A bead of sweat trickles down his temple. _There's no way..._

"...the student council stand by this agreement, along with..."

"...chosen for outstanding skill in..."

"...Tabata Hidenori, who is hereby acknowledged as..."

And there it is. As soon as the blond finds it, he exales a sigh of relief.

The world is right again.

"Oi, Hidenori." Yoshitake prepares the blandest face he can muster. (Really, Tadakuni's forte. Eh.)

"What do you want, non-valedictorian?"

"Hey, you aren't, either!"

A pause.

"Yes, I am."

"By proxy."

The bland face is gone - Yoshitake's mouth is curved up into a sneer. His index finger traces the second-last sentence in the certificate.

'As our year's original valedictorian is in no condition to give a speech, he shall write one and entrust it to Tabata Hidenori, who is hereby acknowledged as the official stand-in.'

"You aren't the valedictorian, dumbass."

Hidenori blinks. "So? I walk up, give a speech, sit back down."

He walks nearer to his friend, and places a firm hand on his shoulder. Yoshitake cringes from the physical contact, and shirks even more when the other leans in, staring eye-to-eye no more than an inch away from the blond. _Give me some personal space, you idiot! I can feel your breath on my face!_

The brunet doesn't hear the mental plea, at all. Typical. Bro Telepathy only works in comical situations, after all. "It'll be subtle enough so that employers won't dig into it when it shows up on my resume. It shows up on the valedictorian's record, too. It's a win-win."

All Yoshitake can do is nod and furiously try to stop his knocking knees. It's been about five seconds of somewhat close contact his brain is /beyond/ fried. He can't think straight: just _ISANYONEWATCHINGOHGODOHGOD_  and general self-loathing.

Eventually, Hidenori lifts his hand and leans back, and everything feels normal again. "Well, anyways. Weren't we giong to invade Tadakuni's house?"

The blond takes a moment to regain composure. "Y-yeah." Soon enough, he's back to his old self. "Yeah! Let's raid his fridge! Swap the sugar and salt!"

"Dude, that's evil." They both laugh, and start exiting the classroom, leaving what just happened behind.


End file.
